


Even the Grinch loves

by tickedtabbyflower



Category: Vampire Chronicles - Anne Rice
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 09:26:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5534660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tickedtabbyflower/pseuds/tickedtabbyflower
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daniel is more moody than normal around the holidays. Armand tries to appease him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Even the Grinch loves

There it was, that sick churning that always came with the first 'Merry Christmas'. Daniel hated the season for various reasons, but the main one was that it meant he was another year older, another step closer to the grave. His flights from his demon companion became more sparse and their fighting increased every year around December. As it would seem, the tables would turn and Armand would be the one to take flight. This time was no different that the last three years they had spent together.  
Daniel sat in the bar down a block from their apartment, his mind brooding. All the cheer that seemed to engulf every part of the world was safely barred here. This was a place for the lonely to take refuge in all the merriment. "Give me another Jack." He requested as the bartender passed, getting a nod of acknowledgement before continuing on his way to deliver beer and ring up someone who had decided to finally cash out. The one person who had tried to get 'twelve days of Christmas' put on got a witty retort from the biker down on the other end, ending with the bartender putting on some other song that hinted at the holidays to quell the imposing fight.  
He sighed. He'd woken up before sunset and had stayed in the living room until it was dark in the hopes that Armand had returned from where ever he'd ran off to. Daniel had knocked on his door cautiously. "Armand?" He'd pushed it open to find the bed made and the immortal nowhere to be seen. "Fuck the holidays." He muttered under his breath, slamming back the rest of his drink.  
"Oh, I don't think it's all that bad. So many are happy around this time of the year." He recognized that voice right off. Violet eyes turned, catching auburn curls and amber eyes in his already clouded gaze. "Yeah, and then the other half are here, either wanting to kill something or wanting to be put out of their yuletide misery." He retorted. Armand huffed, shaking his head slightly. "You are certainly a foul one, Mr. Grinch." He quipped, leaning his chin on his palm as he stared at his mortal lover. After a moment, he gently reached out, taking Daniel's wrist.  
Daniel jerked away, a light glare going in his demon's direction. "You disappear for weeks on end and then call me a grinch. Hmph." The bartender had set his drink down in front of him, getting a thankful nod before Daniel began to nurse it as well. Armand sighed, reaching out once more. This time his grip was iron, even in its gentleness. "Finish your drink quickly. I..have something for you." Violet eyes lit up for a moment, hope sparked a bit too much. "No, it's not what you think it is.It is something else you've requested of me, though." That light died down somewhat, but the curiosity had certainly been sparked.  
"Alright, I'll bite." Daniel teased, feeling his mood slightly lifted. As the man at the back near the jute box turned on another Christmas tune he couldn't help but glare. It was well met, as the biker than had thrown a fit about jingle bells promptly got up, catching the man that had selected the song by the shirt collar and the jeans before walking him out and tossing him through the front door. The bartender sighed and shook his head, a slight smile of approval on his face as the rest of the bar cheered. He'd come around and unplugged the jute box before re-plugging it in and selecting a different tune. Daniel couldn't help but chuckle.   
Finishing his drink, he slapped the money down for twice his tab before standing. "Lead the way, boss." He motioned in his drunken state. Armand looped his arm through Daniel's, determined not to see him spilled on the floor like the other had been for his decisions. As they walked, Daniel tried his best to remember what he'd asked Armand for besides his blood. Making their way back up to the apartment, he carefully dumped Daniel onto the couch before going to his room to retrieve the box, carefully wrapped and hidden.   
Daniel watched him disappear before reappearing with a little red box, wrapped in a gauzy material and tied closed with twine. Armand sat beside him, holding the box in his lap. "...What is that?" He asked curiously, leaning on Armand's shoulder while his eyes never left that box. Armand sighed, looking over at Daniel. "I'm going to show you what is in here and, I want you to understand, after this is all done you will cease your questions on my life. If you can agree to this then we can proceed."   
Daniel stared at Armand, that porcelain face showing no emotion. "~How do I know this isn't a trick?" He asked warily. "You don't."Was the simple reply. He thought about it for a moment before he grabbed the box, bringing it into his lap. Armand made no move to stop him, simply watched as he did so. "Will this tell me about you, at least?" He asked. Armand nodded, face never changing. "If you accept you cease your questions. This is the only way we open this box." '...we..' He realized that likely meant that, whatever was in this box, Armand hadn't opened it in a very long time either. It certainly explained the wrapping around it. "...No."  
His immortals face shifted, went from confusion to a slight bit of anger mixed with fear. One pale hand came up carefully, reaching for the box before falling again. "Then what do you plan on doing?" Ah, that voice was still very much calm. Daniel lifted the box, setting it down on the coffee table in front of them both. Taking one of Armand's jeweled hands into his own, he brought it to his lap. " I don't want to know if it's going to hurt you that much. I know I ask about it a lot, but I'm hoping that, in time, you'll be able to tell me without tears..." He replied softly. Amber eyes caught his, a hint of relief behind them. "I know it might be hard to believe, but I really do love you. I want to know about you, but not if it's going to hurt...Not yet.." A cold hand caught his cheek in a gentle caress as he heard a sigh escape his immortal lover. "..I have nothing else I can give you , Daniel..." "Yeah, you do.." A flash of anger was enough to hurry his words along. "I'm not talking about your blood. I just want your kisses, your arms. As long as I have you I'll be happy this Christmas."   
Armand laughed lightly, leaning in to press a kiss to those drunken lips. "Thank you, love."He whispered. Daniel shrugged, a smile coming to his lips as well. "Even the Grinch has someone he loves, right?" That got a full laugh as Armand wrapped his arms around his companion, bringing him in closer. "Yes, I suppose even the Grinch has someone to love." After a moment, Armand turned to him. "Why is it that you dislike this time of the year so much?" Daniel went solemn with that, violet eyes downcast. "Just like you, I have a lot of memories I can't talk about..." Armand nodded slightly, just holding him closer. "Well then, I suppose we can be Grinch's together this year." He mused. Daniel nodded with a wistful smile. "I like the sound of that.."


End file.
